1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of an information recording apparatus and an information recording method, and more particularly to a technical field of an information recording apparatus and an information recording method for recording content information that indicates contents of main information such as music information to be reproduced and is used for reproducing the main information on an information recording medium together with the main information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, recording compressed information such as music information on an MD, which is a small-size recordable optical disc, as well as reproducing the information, have commonly been implemented.
Here, on the MD, an area neighboring an inner circle of a program area on which the information such as music information is actually recorded is used as a so-called UTOC (User Table of Contents) area. On the UTOC area, table-of-contents information (UTOC information), which includes the number of songs recorded on the program area, a starting address and an ending address indicating a record range of the music information, etc. on the MD, names of the songs, and times required for reproducing the songs, is recorded as the table-of-contents information corresponding to the music information.
Then, upon reproduction of the recorded music information, etc., example, the table-of-contents information cannot correctly be detected. As a result, not only the new table-of-contents information, but also the previous table-of-contents information indicating the music information, etc. immediately before implementation of the above-described recording or editing is erased so that no record of the music information, etc. will be recognized on the MD during a subsequent reproducing process.
However, the above-described conventional MD recorder is designed so that the above-mentioned trial record is implemented only when the table-of-contents information is recorded for the first time after the MD recorder is switched on during a period of time from the switching-on operation to the switching-off operation, that is to say, only when the MD is being ejected after the completion of the process of recording or editing implemented for the first time after the MD recorder is switched on.
Accordingly, the above-described trial recording is not implemented when, for example, the recording/editing process is implemented on other MDs without switching off the MD recorder after the trial recording is once implemented and the recording of the table-of-contents information is implemented.
Thus, there has been a drawback that, if failure occurs in the above-described magnetic head after the trial recording is once implemented and before the table-of-contents information is recorded on the other MDs, not only the new table-of-contents information, but also the previous table-of-contents information indicating the music information, etc. immediately before the implementation of the new recording or editing may be erased.
Although commercializing an MD recorder for in-car-use has progressed, the MD recorder for in-car-use has an extremely high possibility of failure in the magnetic head because such an MD recorder is used under the environment with volatile temperature and a lot of vibration. Accordingly, the above-described problems occur in more serious manner.